Cesaro and Sheamus: Lending a Hand
by nightfallbear
Summary: Antonio Cesaro, or simply known as Cesaro now, is known as the "Very European" Superstar. He had a long standing tag team partnership with The "Real American" Jack Swagger, but their close bond fell apart. Now, Cesaro is in dire need of some help. Maybe another European can help, Maybe, The Celtic Warrior, the Irish Curse himself, Sheamus. Rated M: gay slash/smut, language


_Antonio Cesaro, or simply known as Cesaro now, is known as the "Very European" Superstar. He had a long standing tag team partnership with The "Real American" Jack Swagger, but their close bond fell apart. Now, Cesaro is in dire need of some help. Maybe another European can help, Maybe, The Celtic Warrior, the Irish Curse himself, Sheamus…_

Taking a shower in his hotel room, Antonio Cesaro grunted in discomfort. His whole body ached, and it wasn't because of the strenuous match that he had tonight. Yes, he had been successful in his match with his new tag team partner, Tyson Kidd. Don't get him wrong, Tyson was a dynamic tag partner, and they worked well together, but they didn't have the same...bond that he had with his former partner, Jack Swagger.

He stepped out of the shower, drying off his chiseled torso, midsection radiating with a dull ache. Jack had always helped him with this, but Tyson couldn't help with this specific need that he needed. He'd have to find some help soon or else he would burst.

Cesaro looked in the mirror, deciding against shaving once again. He liked the beard that was growing in, and it looked well with his closely cropped hair on top. His eyes went lower in the mirror, examining sinewy muscles on his arms, his squared off pecs, solid abs, until his eyes came across the source of his problem.

People had always been taken aback by his enormous nuts. The medical staff told him that he had the largest, most pendulous testicles in WWE. Larger than goose eggs, fat, hairy and swinging, Jack had always told him that they reminded him of the Boar pigs that he would see growing up on the farms in Oklahoma. They'd laugh, and then Jack would start talking real filthy about Antonio's "huge fucking pig nuts" and pound a load out of him. Regular relief like that kept Antonio from the aches and pains that he was having now. He'd always depended on forming a special bond like that with his tag partners, but Tyson was very, very straight, and married to the beautiful Natalya. Ordinarily, Cesaro would tempt Tyson, but he respected the daughter of the Hart Foundation too much. He missed Jack, but he messed that up by siding with Paul Heyman, a partnership that didn't last. Jack would never forgive him for that. He couldn't call on Jack's help again.

A knock at the door snapped Cesaro out of his thoughts. Throwing a towel around his waist, he went and, opening the door, he saw a pleasant surprise.

Standing there, tall, flame red hair and chinstrap beard, looking smart in a tailored shirt, vest, jeans and flatcap, was his good friend, Sheamus. The Celtic Warrior stared right at Cesaro's body, smiling and laughing to himself. "I see you've kept yourself up in my absence, Fella."

Cesaro smiled. "It's good to see you, Sheamus." He held out his hand and smiled. Sheamus took his hand and pulled him into a tight hug. Cesaro inhaled. The Irishman smelled good.

The hug lingered a little too long, and when Sheamus released his grip, Cesaro shuddered a little when he felt his friend's hands slide down his back and across his sides. Sheamus leaned back and ran his thumb down Cesaro's jawline. "I like the beard. It suits you."

Cesaro's mind momentarily raced back through every interaction in the past that he's had with Sheamus. Could Sheamus actually be..sure, he had made comments before, but no interest had been explicitly expressed. But maybe...Regaining his wits after a pause, Cesaro smiled. "Come in, we can catch up."

Sheamus nodded and walked in to the room, Cesaro closing and locking the door behind them. "I just got out of the shower and need to get dressed. I hope you don't mind." Cesaro looked back at his friend while letting the towel slip in the back, revealing the curve of his round ass.

Sheamus leaned back in the wing chair by the bed and his eyebrows perked up at the sight in front of him. "Why would I mind that?" he purred, with an easy smile across his face. "I'll just enjoy the view."

Cesaro was taken aback. Was Sheamus really flirting with him? His nuts ached and his groin surged. He felt his cock plumping up at the prospect of Sheamus in his bed. He hoped that this would lead to something.

"So you've been teaming with Kidd, eh? How's that been going?"

"We took down the Usos tonight. The Dust Brothers last week. Los Matadores, but let's face it, that wasn't hard. Good practice though. Hey, it's been great. Tyson is a good partner."

"He's no Jack Swagger though." Sheamus observed. "I know you two were tight."

Cesaro stiffened slightly. "No, he's not like Jack."

"Does Tyson fuck you like Jack did?"

Cesaro turned around, gripping the towel in front of his crotch. "How do you know about that?"

Sheamus chuckled. "Everyone knew. Everyone knows you have...'special' needs, Antonio. You need someone to lend you a hand."

Suddenly, a wave of embarrassment washed over Cesaro. "It's not my fault. It's the way my body works." His eyes couldn't meet Sheamus'. "If I don't...I mean, it makes me ache. I'm hurting right now, it's been so long. It starts down there and radiates throughout my body. Medical has told me that I need regular release. I've tried taking care of it myself but it doesn't help. A few hours later, I hurt again. I need a good partner to help me. I know it's shameful."

"Aw, c'mon, Fella. Don't be sad. I didn't mean to tease you. No one has a problem with it. In fact, there are a lot of us who would form a line to take care of you. Tyson just isn't one of them." Sheamus stood up and took his cap off, laying it on the arm of the chair. "But I am."

Cesaro's face snapped up and caught Sheamus' gaze. Sheamus slowly removed his vest, carefully folding it and placing it on the chair. "You seem surprised. I've been flirting with you for a long time. Do you think I was just being friendly? I would love to lend you a hand with your problem." The Celtic Warrior slowly unbuttoned his shirt, revealing his creamy white body, muscled and sculpted just as Cesaro's was.

"I...I didn't know."

Sheamus slid his shirt off, and, like his vest, he folded it nicely and laid it in the chair. Taking off his shoes and sock, he started to unbuckle his belt. "Antonio, I know you have been in need. I'm here to help you." He paused. "Unless you don't want my help." His belt was undone and he unfastened the button on his jeans.

Cesaro started to protest but a pain surged through his groin, from his asshole to his nuts to his piss slit. He needed it so bad, and Sheamus was hot, sexy, and eager to help. Dropping the towel, he looked at Sheamus. Sheamus' eyes trailed from Cesaro's eyes to his furry chest, to his large, erect cock and huge balls. Sheamus had never seen Cesaro's nuts, but he had heard about them, and the stories were true. Cesaro had a nicely sized cock, maybe 8 or so inches, Sheamus figured, but the cock was dwarfed by his large, hanging, swinging nuts. Big, plump, fuzzy with pubic hair, they looked about ready to burst. They must have known they were being looked at, because he saw the testicles jump a little and pump precum out the tip of Cesaro's erection.

"You put me to shame, Antonio." Sheamus was folding his jeans, and after laying them down, he slid down his underwear to reveal a long, thick member with nice sized balls, framed with red pubes. He folded his underwear, laid it down, and then walked over to Cesaro. The Irishman leaned in and pulled the Swiss Superman close to him. After staring into each other's eyes briefly, they kissed.

For the first time in a very long time, Cesaro felt weak. Sheamus' tongue lashed at his own and Cesaro felt the passion in the kiss. Sheamus' hand found the small of Cesaro's back and pulled him in closer and closer, showing Cesaro exactly how much he was desired.

Sheamus reached down and cupped his hand around Cesaro's enormous testicles, impressed by they way they overflowed from his palm. Cesaro immediately broke the kiss gasping out of pleasure and as Sheamus rolled each testicle around, the Swiss Superman found himself resting his head on Sheamus' shoulder, whimpering and drooling and humping his cock into Sheamus' forearm, smearing copious amounts of precum all over Sheamus'sskin.

"You really do need it, don't you?" Sheamus smiled and kissed Cesaro's forehead.

"Yeah, is that big dick for me?" Cesaro pawed at the ginger framed cock on his new lover. Sheamus growled his approval at feeling Cesaro's fist wrap around his girthy meat. "You know, you're bigger than Jack."

Sheamus grinned a satisfied smile. "Wait till you see what I can do with it."

"I'd better get it ready." Cesaro backed Sheamus up to the bed, and pushed him down and back. He went to his knees and dove between the Celt's legs, cramming Sheamus' cock down his throat. Sheamus groaned as Cesaro's warm wet mouth slid up and down his throbbing prick. Cesaro's need was palpable, gagging on Sheamus' dong while tugging on his own huge swinging nuts, and he was truly loving the feel of that hot, pulsing member gliding in and out of his mouth.

"Get up here, Fella, I'm supposed to be helping you, remember?"Sheamus raised up and lifted Cesaro up, kissing deeply on the way up, then positioning Cesaro on top of him in a sixty-nine position. As Cesaro leaned down and continued pleasuring Sheamus, Sheamus started pleasuring Cesaro by lapping on his fat balls.

Sheamus went back and forth from one nut to the other, sucking on them, rolling them around with his tongue, squeezing them with his lips and tongue. He could tell Cesaro liked it; the Swiss man stopped sucking on Sheamus' cock and arched his back, moaning and groaning loudly, his dickhead spurting precum all over Sheamus' milky white chest. Cesaro's moans got louder and more guttural when Sheamus put his thumb on Cesaro's fuzzy asshole, pushing in and rubbing the quivering pucker.

Pausing briefly to wet his finger with his tongue, Sheamus went right back to sucking on those pendulous, fuzzy orbs while opening up Cesaro's tight asshole with his finger. One finger, then two, found Cesaro completely subservient to the pleasure Sheamus was giving him. He shamelessly backed up on Sheamus' fingers, and Sheamus loved it. He drilled his fingers in and out of Cesaro's ass, going deeper and deeper until he hit something that felt as hard as a golf ball, and just as big.

The moment Sheamus hit his prostate, Cesaro gasped with shock and awe. "That's it! Rub it! Please!"

Sheamus was amazed, both at Cesaro's reaction and the fact that the precum that was coming out of his lover's cock roughly tripled. "Is that your prostate? It's so big and hard!"

Cesaro regained his composure briefly and sputtered out an answer. "It goes with my huge nuts. It's why I need such intense relief. My p-prostate gets backed up. Please, rub it just a little more."

Sheamus chuckled and shoved his fingers back in against Cesaro's prostate. Taking his other hand and wrapping it around his lover's cock, Sheamus took Cesaro's left nut in his mouth and sucked good and hard. Jerking Cesaro's cock, he tapped that prostate hard, over and over. Cesaro's groans got louder and louder until Sheamus heard the magic words. "HOLY SHIT, I'M CUMMING!" Cesaro's dick sprayed semen repeatedly over Sheamus' body, the glistening strands beautifully pearlescent on the cool, pale skin. Cesaro's head and shoulders slumped into the bed, and he emitted soft whines while his pelvis was still up in the air, involuntarily jamming his asshole on Sheamus' fingers and fucking Sheamus' fist with his cock. Finally, Sheamus released all holds on Cesaro, and rolled the man on his back.

"Amazing!" Cesaro was in a dreamlike state. He found it hard to formulate words and phrases. "This is-"

"-Not over." Sheamus stated, directly. Rising to his knees and pushing Cesaro's legs open and back, he scooped up some cum off his chest and smeared it on his cock. "You wanted fucked, Antonio, not fingered. I need to fuck you. And I'm going to fuck you, Fella."

Sheamus rubbed his dripping dickhead right on Cesaro's asshole. He grabbed a hold of Cesaro's nuts and tugged on them while pushing his fat, blunt cockhead in the tiny puckered hole. Cesaro was beside himself, feeling the Celt invade his insides, but once Sheamus' cock found his prostate, he turned back in the drooling creature of lust that made him moan like a whore while getting fingered.

Sheamus started in a good, thrusting motion, making sure to hammer Cesaro's hard stone of a prostate with every stroke. He was actually really turned on at how expressive Cesaro was during this whole encounter. At first, he thought that Cesaro might be putting on a show, but slowly he realized that the pleasure really was that intense for Cesaro. He now understood why Cesaro was in such dire need all the time. His body demanded it. It demanded release, and tonight, Sheamus was going to give it to him.

The Celtic Warrior grabbed hold of the Swiss Superman's big balls and tugged them tight while he unleashed his fury. He stabbed Cesaro's asshole over and over, hammering his prostate. Cesaro seemed to be ascending onto another plane. Sheamus grinned widely as he saw the ever shifting face before him, changing with every stroke; all emotions were shown on Cesaro's face. In fact, it was almost a game. Sheamus smashed his cockhead into Cesaro's prostate and WHAM! Joy! WHAM! Fear! WHAM! Ecstasy! WHAM! Pain! WHAM! Enlightenment! WHAM! Rage! WHAM! Hysteria!

Suddenly, without any hint of warning, Cesaro sat up as much as he could and bellowed like a prize bull. Slamming himself back down on the bed, his cock started emptying itself all over the two athletes. Cesaro's face scrunched up, gritting his teeth through the intensity of his hands-free orgasm as his chest, his shoulders, his chin all got showered in his second load.

"Yeah! FELLA!" Sheamus wasn't going to last long with the way Cesaro's asshole clamped down on his fat piece. "Here ya go! TAKE MY CUM!" Sheamus fell down, pinning Cesaro to the bed, wild eyed and drenched with sweat. His member went balls deep and with one huge contraction, his orgasm started. Hard jerks of his cock, Cesaro felt the Irishman's stream of semen firing right on his prostate, flooding his hole with Celtic cum.

Cesaro wrapped his arms around the fading man above him and pulled Sheamus down, kissing deep, tongues languidly lapping at each other. The two men clung to each other. Cesaro found himself whispering beatitudes in his native Swiss-German language to Sheamus, knowing that he wouldn't be able to understand, but unable to stop to switch to English. Sheamus saw the look in Cesaro's eyes and with a kiss to the forehead, silenced the man who just received his seed. The two worn out men drifted to sleep in each other's arms.

The next morning, Cesaro awoke with big Irish arms wrapped around him from the back. Sheamus had stayed the whole night with him. He felt safe, he felt warm, and his body felt fresh, renewed, clean. Sheamus had finally quelled the storm inside his body, and all he could do is smile when his lover nuzzled into his neck.

"Hey, Fella, top of the mornin'." Sheamus kissed Cesaro's neck. "How do you feel?"

Cesaro smiled. "Simply great. I feel great."

"It did the trick then? No aches?"

"None." Cesaro scooted back a little, finding Sheamus' cock laying in his asscrack. "But, maybe we ought to be sure."

Sheamus reached around and cupped Antonio Cesaro's large, pendulous nuts. "Whatever I can do to lend a hand." And with a kiss, Cesaro knew that from now on, he'd have a big ginger Fella to depend on.


End file.
